Waste
by zevaah
Summary: Tony acts weird, Ziva wants to know why. Where will it lead to? TIVA story, oneshot.


Hello again!

This will be just a oneshot, set anywhere between season 4 and 6. It's not beta-ed and english isn't my first language, so forgive me my mistakes:) you could also review and I'll correct them:)

I hope you enjoy reading this:)

* * *

From the moment he opened his eyes, Tony DiNozzo knew this wasn't going to be a nice day. It was the 19th July. The day he hated the most. For a moment, he thought about calling the boss and not going to work. But on the other side, he was sure that spending the whole day alone wouldn't make anything better, perhaps even worse.

He arrived at work just in time, greeted McGee and Ziva, who were already at their desks and sat down.

'I hope there'll be a case today, 'Tony thought. He could really need some distraction. But as expected, his hope wasn't fulfilled and the team was forced to do paperwork.

Across his desk sat Ziva, wondering why her partner hasn't made a single joke today. He had been unusually quiet, barely chatting or looking up from the documents in front of him. 'Something must have happened,' Ziva thought, 'and I'm gonna find it out.'

TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA

"Tony, are you hungry? I'm gonna get myself some lunch, want to come with me?" Ziva asked around one o'clock, hoping she could get some time alone with Tony.

Apparently, he wouldn't make it that easy for her.

"Thanks, I'm not hungry" He answered shortly, not even looking up.

Ziva frowned. Just as she wanted to ask Tony about his strange behavior, McGee said "Ziva, I can come with you. I need a break from this anyway." Ziva sighed and tried not to show her disappointment. On her way to the elevator, she turned her head back again to Tony and shot him a worrying glance.

Inside the elevator, Ziva turned to McGee. "Is Tony acting weird?" She asked. McGee looked at her knowingly.

"He is."

"Well, don't you want to know why?"

McGee just shrugged his shoulders. "If he wants us to know, he's going to tell us. If not, he will have to deal with it alone. I'm not like him, I'm not gonna invade his personal space."

Ziva bit her lip. She didn't want to annoy Tony, but she was honestly concerned. What if he needed someone to talk to, but wasn't ready to admit that? She decided to ask him immediately when she'll be back at the office.

A few hours later, everybody sitting on their desks again, Tony got up to go to the toilet. Ziva saw her chance and followed him into the men's restroom.

"Do I need to inform you that you aren't supposed to be in here? You know, it's for the opposite sex."

Ziva ignored Tony's bitter comment.

"Are you gonna tell me what's up with you or do I need to…"

Tony, obviously annoyed, interrupted Ziva. "Nothing. I'm fine. Don't want to talk about it" He murmured.

He tried to push Ziva aside to leave the restroom, but she pushed him right back. "Don't think you get away as easy as this, Tony. What happened?"

Seeing the determinated look on Ziva's face, Tony knew she won't give up until he told her.

"I… It's… ," Trying to find the right words, Tony stuttered. Then he looked at Zivas face, took a deep breath and said "It's the day my mother died." After a short pause, he added "and it's my birthday"

Ziva looked compassionate. She didn't know what to say so she just took a step towards Tony and took him in his arms. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Tony could only think about how good it felt to hold somebody who cares in his arms. How good it felt to hold Ziva in his arms. He knew that if anyone would understand, it was Ziva. She knew how it felt how to lose your loved ones. Tony was glad she didn't ask further. He wouldn't be able to stay strong if she forced him to talk about that day.

After a few minutes, Ziva stepped out of Tony's embrace, even if she didn't want to. It felt so good to have his strong arms around her waist. 'Don't think like that,' Ziva reminded herself, 'He doesn't feel the way you do'

The moment Ziva left the restroom Tony missed her warmth against his chest. He could have stood there for a million years and not get tired of the way she holds him. Suddenly, the day didn't seem that bad anymore.

TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA

'I wonder what Tony is doing', Ziva thought as she walked the stairs up to her apartment. She hadn't talked to him since the restroom-talk, but it seemed as if his mood was a little bit better than before. It surprised her when she saw him waiting for her in front of her door.

"Hi," He said.

"Hey," She answered, "you wanna come in?"

Tony nodded.

Ziva opened the door and Tony followed her inside.

"Want something to drink?" Ziva offered.

"Yeah, thank you"

They sat down on the couch. Tony had decided on a movie from Zivas small collection. The film had just started when Ziva turned towards Tony.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Tony swallowed. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her the truth. After their conversation in the restroom, he thought about his mother. He thought about how much he missed her, and how much he would give to spend just one more day with her. That was the moment when he realized that the time, especially the time spent with your loved ones, was too precious to waste it.

"Listen, Ziva… I guess I…, "Again, Tony didn't know what to say. "I should… appreciate the time I still have, because you know… it won't be like this forever, and I just need… I want you to know that… I love you, Ziva, and I don't want to waste any more time without you because this would be… I don't know… waste," Tony started rambling.

Ziva couldn't believe it. Did Tony just tell her that he loved her? A big smile appeared on Ziva's face. He looked to him, and when she saw the uncertainty in his eyes, she couldn't resist pressing a small kiss to his lips.

"I love you too," she admitted.

Tony's eyes were brighter than anything she has ever seen. Happily, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The first time since his childhood, he could enjoy his birthday despite all the pain from earlier, cruel birthdays. Ziva took the pain away and replaced it with a feeling impossible to describe. In this moment, Tony swore to himself that he would not let anybody take her away from him, because they belonged together. Forever.

* * *

Tadaaaa:) pleease review! 3


End file.
